pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Demosthenes Augustus
Backstory The Empire has an interesting history and most importantly, a just way of in selecting their next Imperator. They use a simple majority vote in a council of patricians drawn from the leading noble families of Ethos, Cez and Janos. There were two candidates selected to become the next Imperator, Demosthenes and Marius. What should have been a legal and orderly selection of the next ruler of the Empire turned into a cunning power ploy by Marius. He hired D’Shar soldiers to raid the Empire lands, and with sword in hand, stated “If you want me to take care of them, then you must elect me as Imperator or I will leave for good” The council, feeling the pressure of the D’Shar soldiers, gave in to Marius’ demands. Marius turned on his hired D’Shar marauders and defeated them to become the Imperator of The Empire. Demosthenes found out about the plot, and never forgave or forgot how Marius really gained the title of Imperator. He is strongly of the opinion that now the time is right to strike back at the Empire and claim what is rightfully his – the title of Imperator. Game info Demosthenes Augustus is the claimant for the title of Emperor of the Empire, being his enemy Marius Imperator. Stats-wise he is the weakest of all claimants, but he is one of the best equipped ones. Equipped with a Cross Hilt Noble Sword which he uses with a shield and a Empire Great Sword, that will only use when his shield is broken (this sword is a 2 handed weapon). Equipped with the unique Imperial Triarius Armor, the armor Guardian Empire Knights use, an Immortal Helm, simple Leather Gloves and decent boots. Note: Since 3.9.0: * He has a household troop, Iron Circle Centurion, meaning he will recruit a big number of these. * His proficiencies raised from 180 to 300 * His skills raised two levels * His Strength was raised from 21 to 27, his Agility was raised from 15 to 18 * His max army size is now like a monarch, he is no more considered like a vassal (max size ~twice as big) Dialogues Introduction: I am Demosthenes of Cez, rightful Imperator of the Empire, and the man who will one day free them from tyranny. Story he tells: The Citizens of the Empire are a free people, and not slaves to any hereditary monarch. The Imperator is chosen from amongst the leading noble families of our land, by a council drawn by lot from the patricians of the cities of Ethos, Cez and Janos. The council meets on a field before Janos, and no man is allowed to appear bearing arms during their deliberations, on pain of death. During the last selection, there were but two candidates, Lord Marius and me. While the council deliberated, Marius appeared, sword in hand, telling them that a D'Shar raiding party was about to descend on the field of deliberation -- which was quite true, by the way, since he had hired them -- and if he were not elected king, he would leave them to their fates. Marius defeated the D'Shar, betraying those he had hired. As a Citizen of the Empire, I am grateful for all dead D'Shar, whether they are killed by valor or treachery. Once I am Imperator, I will myself place a laurel wreath upon his head, just before I remove it from his shoulders. He has proven himself a traitor, both to the Empire and our sacred traditions. Marius response after player meets claimant: No doubt Demosthenes told you that I defied hallowed Empire custom by interfering with the patricians' election of their Imperator. Let me tell you something: The patricians make longwinded speeches about our ancient liberties, and pretend to deliberate. They then choose as Imperator whichever noble last sat in their villa, sipping a fine wine, while promising to overlook their leanings towards the Snake Cult. The only liberty that concerns the Empire citizens is the liberty to grow fat. To protect them, my men sleep in the open, eating dry bread and salt fish, scanning the horizon for burning villages. They shed their blood to keep the caravan routes open. Whenever I meet a merchant who limps from a Jatu lance, a D'Shar arrow-wound or a Fierdsvain sword-stroke, then I say, 'Here's a man whose counsel is worth taking.' Category:Claimants Category:People Category:Empire